weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryo-Stasis Tubes
Name Cryo-Stasis Tubes are in use by Marines, Predators and civilians on spacecrafts, installations and planets. Description Cryo-Stasis Tubes are stasis containment units used for holding alive and dead specimens. Construction ---- Made from an alloy outer construction with a clear glass container, a Cryo-Stasis Tube is available in various sizes. Tactical Uses ---- A Cryo-Stasis Tube has its uses in location like USM Auriga, Predator Spacecrafts and Hadley's Hope, for species containment. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Alien (film) Aliens (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens v Predator Aliens v Predator: Gold Aliens v Predator: Classic 2000 Alien vs. Predator: Arcade Variations Alien Resurrection (film) Interactions [[wikipedia:Aliens_(film)|'Aliens (film)']] Cryo-Stasis Tubes can be found in Medical at Hadley's Hope as Sulaco's crew entered and searched for survivors, they then entered Medical finding Cryo-Stasis Tubes aligned in rows on tables with a number of Face Huggers inside. [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] The Cryo-Stasis Tubes were used to contain the experiments that the scientist were performing, different versions of Ripley would be incubated in them until they reached a successful clone with Ripley 8. Later as the crew of the Betty were escaping they chanced upon a room with Ripley's earlier clones and finding them they incinerated the seven different versions. [[wikipedia:Aliens_vs._Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] The escape of Face Huggers from Cryo-Stasis Tubes and Aliens resulted in a hull breach in the Predator Spacecraft which had to make a forced landing on Earth, after landing further Face Huggers escaped from Cryo-Stasis Tubes and a Predalien was created from one of the dead Predators. Deployment Cryo-Stasis Tubes are available in the following; [[wikipedia:Aliens_(film)|'Aliens (film)']] The Cryo-Stasis Tubes were used at Hadley's Hope installation for containment of the found Face Huggers, these units would have had a similiar purpose if not used in this way. Aliens: Colonial Marines Cryo-Stasis Tubes can be found in concept art for Aliens: Colonial Marines, and in gameplay in the level One Bullet, Hadley's Hope and in the Security Module in the level Rampart. [[Aliens_v_Predator|'Aliens v Predator']] Cryo-Stasis Tubes appear in some single and multiplayer maps. Continuity [[wikipedia:Aliens_(film)|'Aliens (film)']] Of the Cryo-Stasis Tubes that contained specimens two contained living Face Huggers and the rest were dead. Later Burke would empty them in the room that Ripley and Newt occupied in a hope of bringing them back to Earth. Aliens was the first film were Cryo-Stasis Tubes featured. On-set Filming of the labs and corridors scenes were on set at Pinewood Studios. The scenes with the Face Huggers required different poses as they were not that adaptable, a separate model for each was produced. Production Of the Cryo units which had a face hugger inside one was required to be animated. This was done using a full size animatronic model with it's control cables and wires from the camera, this was achieved by filming from an angle hiding any of the special effects crew. Later these two living face huggers were put in a lab with Ripley and Newt. [[wikipedia:Alien_Resurrection|'Alien Resurrection (film)']] Ripley 8 was seen as a new and evolved Ripley having abilities of the Alien creatures. The scientists were seen using the extracted DNA of Ellen Ripley which finally produced Ripley 8. On-set ADI were brought in again having worked on Alien 3 and Tom Woodruff Jr. and Alex Gills on Aliens. They set about creating multiple miniatures and models which director Jean‑Pierre Jeunet decided which would be produced, full size models in silicon were made for each version of Ripley. Production ADI produced silicon models for all of the Ripley's in the film Alien Resurrection, using a child photo of her for a model and making a scaled model for Ripley herself. CGI was used for morphing between the two as she aged, each version of Ripley was produced on set, a model was also constructed with Ripley playing as the number 7 clone. This was also made from silicon and filmed similiar as Ash from Alien. In filming two puppeteers controlled the arms and body as Ripley spoke, as Ripley 8 entered she would use a flame thrower incinerating the different versions of herself. [[wikipedia:Aliens_vs._Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] The entire spacecraft in the film was created in CGI, this included the flight deck and control room, the corridors and the room with the specimen Face Huggers. This was to save money in production, two Cryo-Stasis Tubes were made for the film one as Wolf collects a specimen for analysis and as they all escape through the hull breach. Aliens: Colonial Marines In the Weyland-Yutani Facility in separate labs can be found a number of Cryo-Stasis Tubes which hold Aliens that were used for research these are much larger units similiar with units appearing in the film Alien Resurrection, other Cryo-Stasis Tubes appear in areas similiar with the film Aliens, these are similiar in design and made as a representation of the units from the film. Alien vs. Predator: Arcade The stasis units in the game are just in the background and players don't interact with the units. See also Equipment References Citations Alien (film) Aliens (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines Notes Category:Equipment Category:Aliens (category) Category:Alien Resurrection Category:Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem